Idiot Boyfriend
by Fdz1492
Summary: "Mbeeekk.. Mbeeek.. Angkat dong teleponnya... Mbeekk... Mbekk..." [ChanBaek/BaekYeol Fanfiction] Humor Gagal! Just Read!


Title : Idiot Boyfriend

Author : Fdz

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo

Genre : Yaoi, Komedi (maksa), etc..

Rate : T

Lenght : Onsehoot

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Bahasa Gak baku, Frontal dan Tidak Jelas!

.

.

**Holla '-')b**

**Saya kembali dengan ff super kampret dan nista lagi wkwk**

**Ini ff dengan bahasa gak baku pertama saya dan humornya juga maksa banget *kebiasaan* ahahahaaha**

**Terinspirasi dari lagu DANGDUT *NgakakNistaBarengYeol* tapi lagunya ng-Troll banget sampe kesedak pas makan dengerin lagunya wkwkwk**

**Dibaca saja yah, ini cuma ff jadi kalo misal ada kata-kata atau apapun yang gak berkenan mohon dimaafkan!**

**Saya hanya menuangkan pikiran miring saya lewat ff ini.. Itung-itung buat ngilangin suntuk xD**

**Okehh.. Cekidoottttttt! *cipokKyungsoo* Ahahahahahaaa**

**Nuna Tamama, Enjoy yaah bacanya *wink***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Just Read and Enjoy '-')g**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**All Baekhyun Pov**

.

_Mbeeekk... Mbeeek... Angkat dong teleponnya...Mbeekk.. Mbekk.. (Ringtones Gaul)_

.

"Baek, Please! Itu suara HP elu gak banget dah.. Mendingan kalau suaranya kecean gitu, lah itu suara kambing. Gaul dikit kali mas broh! Angkat aja napa sih, berisik tauk! Gue gak konsen nih ngerjain tugas dari tadi. Elu sih enak udah kelar, lah gue?" Omel Kyungsoo persis emak-emak pas HP gue lag-lagi bunyi entah udah yang keberapa kali.

Yang jelas gue males angkat tu telpon, Bodo amat dah! Siapa suruh tuh manusia nyakitin gue.

Salah gue apa coba, kurang baik dan sabar apa gue selama ini ngadepin dia.

Gue ini termasuk cowok setia dan langka malah dia nyia-nyiain gue, Kampret banget!

"Elu bawel banget sih, Kyung! Tinggal nyontek punya gue kan bisa sih gausah ngebacot kayak emak-emak gitu, bisa? Pusing nih pala gue." Kata gue sekalian kasih tahu anak satu itu kalau jadi orang jangan telmi-telmi amat. Tinggal nyontek aja kok repot banget pake acara susah-susah mikir. Bener-benar gak cerdas.

Kyungsoo ngelempar bantal dan kena muka gue, sialan banget sih tu bocah.

"Kenapa gak bilang dari tadi, TE! Lu bikin rambut gue rontok gara-gara mikirin rumus kacang ginian, Sialan lu Baek!" Ocehnya lagi.

Astaga! Udah bego, telmi sekarang nambah lagi songgong. Lengkap banget sih paketan PEA tu anak, Ya Tuhan! Sabar-sabar punya temen yang super duper gituan.

"Elu aja yang kelewat Bego, KOL! Makanya jangan makanin singkong mulu. Keju kek sekali sekali, emak lu gak mampu beli ye? Kasian amat sih lu, tu kalau lu mau di kulkas gue banyak boleh deh lu bawa pulang. Gue ikhlas, ntar gue bisa beli lagi kalau mau." Kata gue ngeledek.

"Kampret Lu, Baek! Sumpah! Gue doain elu digiling sama si tonggos -yang sialan ganteng- Kris besok."

"Setdah! Si guru tonggos itu mana berani sih sama gue, yang ada dia malah minta no HP gue kali. Dia kan udah lama naksir gue, tapi sayang aja gue udah keburu sama si kampret Chanyeol itu."

"Auah! Lu emang ngseselin banget, Baek! Serah! Serah! Gue marah pokoknya!"

"Ciyee, gitu aja masa elu ngambek sih Kyung! Gak asyik Lu, Ah!" Goda gue.

"Habisan, elu sih Ah! BETE tauk di bully terus, TE! Dasar _PETE _gocengan!." Kyungsoo ngerucutin bibirnya yang udah kayak ikan cucut.

"Alamak! _JENGKOL_ rontokan aja gaya banget! Makanya jangan mau dibully dong sayang."

"Auah! Gue mau pulang aja! Tuh HP elu bunyi lagi, angkat aja napa sih? Susah amat!" Gerutunya sambil mungutin buku-buku yang berserakan dikasur.

"Males ah, biarin aja! Siapa suruh dia ngeselin banget. Janjinya gak bakal selingkuh lagi, mana? Kemarin gue mergokin dia lagi cipokan ganas sama si Rusa Bengek Luhan di rumahnya. Kurang kesel apa gue? Maunya kemarin gue tembak aja dua orang itu yah, sayang disana adanya cuma pisau buah mana sadis, Ih!"

"Tapi HP elu itu kebangetan gak elitnya, Baek! Ringtonesnya itu loh diganti kek, malu-maluin banget. Pantesan aja si Chanyeol selingkuh terus elu-nya aja norak gitu." Dumel Kyungsoo sambil masih mungutin buku. Dari tadi kagak kelar-kelar juga, dasar siput! Siput aja gak gitu-gitu amat kok.

"Sialan lu, berani ya sekarang ngelawan gue? Kenapa sih? Kan epic gitu, langka_lagian itu bersejarah banget tauk."

"Ya tapi kan, elitan dikit dong masa kambing sih? Kucing sih mending lucuan gitu. Lah ini kambing? HAHA."

"Diam lu! Sialan! Udah sana pulang! Bikin gue makin pusing aja. Hush-hush.." Gue gibasin tangan gue ke dia yang lagi nungging mungutin buku.

Sumpah yah, anak itu kalau udah ngerjain tugas semua buku dibukain. Bego-nya kebangetan apa emang anaknya kerajinan. Pengen banget gue sepak itu bokong bohay-nya tapi gue gak tega, kasian nanti kaki gue ngecap disana bisa disangka merkosa anak orang gue. Ih, _BIG NO_!

"Elu ngusir gue, gitu? OK! Kita END!"

"Gila lu! Kapan-kapan gue jadian sama curut kayak elu, Ha?"

"Wow ngajak perang nih orang!"

"Ayo, siapa takut!"

"Ah, udah ah! Males berantem sama elu, elu kan gigitan sih. Gue nanti rabies lagi, gue pulang aja yah. Selamat berpusing ria Baekhyun-ah! Gue mau kencan sama Jongin dong. Dia janji mau ngajak gue ke taman bermain lho, ngiri gak elu? Makanya cari pacar yang bener biar item tapi sayang sama gue gak pernah selingkuh pokoknya lelaki idaman banget, Kim Jongin! Sarangahaeyo_mumumu... Hahaha." Ledek Kyungsoo dan bikin gue naik pitam.

"DO KYUNGSOO! MINGGAT LU DARI RUMAH GUE SEKARANG JUGA, KAMPRET!"

Dan setelah gue teriak-teriak sampe pita suara gue mau copot si cebol Kyungsoo lari terbirit-birit sampai lupa bawa pergi tasnya. Salah siapa cari masalah sama gue, udah tahu temen lagi dongkol malah diledekin. Gak tahu perasaan gue banget sih tuh anak satu. Awas aja dia besok kalau ulangan gak bakal gue kasih contekan.

.

.

Sepuluh menit setelah si Kyungsoo pergi HP gue bunyi lagi. Oh, Please! Gue lagi ngantuk juga tu HP malah bunyi lagi. Mau gue matiin terus cabut batre tapi gue mikir nanti kalau emak gue nelpon gimana? Yang ada gue bakal kena omel se-abad gara-gara HP gak aktif.

Emang susah kalau punya emak tukang ngomel mending gitu kalau gue dikasih HP lagi yang baru, lah ini udah cuma satu mana butut banget.

Si Chanyeol katanya mau beliin gue yang baru, mana sampai sekarang wujudnya kagak ada.

Emang omdo (Omong Doang!) banget itu manusia satu.

Saking gue dongkolnya, gue ambil HP gue yang ada di meja belajar terus gue pelototin siapa yang nelpon.

Hmm.. Nomor baru? Ah, ini pasti nomor dia juga. Gue kan gak bego! Yang tahu nomor HP gue ini cuma orang-orang tertentu jadi udah pasti ini nomor dia.

Ah, gue angkat aja lah.. Itung-itung bisa ngomelin anak orang disiang bolong gini kan lumayan hiburan.

Akhirnya dengan berat hati gue angkat itu telepon dari nomor baru.

"Hallo.." Jawab gue datar.

_"Ya Tuhan! Makasih banget, akhirnya dia angkat telpon gue..." _

Gue muter bola mata gue males.. Sumpah yah, itu anak lebay banget. Nyesel gue cinta sama dia, norak ternyata.

"Benerkan ini nomor elu! Nyesel gue ngangkat, gue matiin aja, Ah!" Kata gue ketus.

_"Ekh, jangan gitu dong! Gue udah lama nunggu elu angkat telpon gue masa mau dimatiin gitu aja sih. Tega amat lu, Baek!"_ Kata Chanyeol sok dramatis, cih.

"Please, Deh! Tegaan mana sama elu yang udah bohongin gue, selingkuh dibelakang gue! Cipokan sama orang lain didepan mata gue, Tai Lu Yeol!" Maki gue.

_"Sumpah! Kemarin itu gue khilaf, Baek! Jangan marah dong sayang, maaf deh. Janji gak bakal gitu lagi.."_ Rayunya.

"Khilaf kok sepuluh kali, rajin amat sih lu Yeol! Udah ah, gue males. Kita putus aja deh ya, gue capek sakit hati terus. Elu sih enak banyak selingkuhannya, Lah gue? Punya pacar satu aja kelakuannya kayak elu gitu. Ekh, elu kan pacar gue. Haduh, nah kan! Gara-gara elu otak gue jadi error gini. Kampret lu, Yeol!"

Entah lah yang jelas sekarang gue lagi pusing banget. Jujur aja gue itu sayang banget sama si Chanyeol tapi dia-nya gitu ke gue, nasib.

_"Baek, jangan ngomong gitu ah. Gue jadi gak enak sumpah! Gue janji, kemarin itu bakal jadi yang terakhir kalinya. Gue beneran sayang sama elu Baek. Jangan marah yah, kita jangan putus dong! Nanti siapa yang anter jemput elu? Yang beliin elu jajan terus nanti siapa yang mau gendong elu kalau bukan gue. Please, kita jangan putus yah.. Baek manis sayang gue kan?"_

Gile tu anak rayuannya maut banget, setdah! Tapi bener juga sih kalau gue putus sama dia gue bakalan rugi. Secara dia kan tajir pake banget anaknya. Gue aja kadang masih suka melongo tiap ke rumahnya yang udah kayak istana itu.

Tapi hati gue udah terlanjur sakit, masa harga diri gue jatuh cuma gara-gara harta sih.

_No_! Gue bukan namja matre! Tapi gue butuh duit, haduh eotteokhae? Gue galau.

_"Baek? Elu belum ngorok kan? Kok diem aja sih?"_ Tanya Chanyeol.

Soalnya dari tadi gue diem aja, gue mikir tauk! Susah nih buat keputusan.

Putus enggak yah? Kalau putus sayang gak putus makan hati.

Ah, mending gue main perosotan aja enak daripada pusing-pusing gini.

"Elu kale tu kalau tidur ngorok! Gue mah gak level_" Jawab gue gak nyambung.

_"Jadi gimana, Baek? Kita gak jadi putus kan? Jangan dong! Gue sayang banget sama elu.. Suer deh! Masa elu gak percaya sih sama gue.. Kita kan pacaran udah lama."_ Kata Chanyeol yang makin bikin gue bingung.

"Belum lama ah, kita pacaran baru tiga bulan kok. Dan selama itu elu udah selingkuhin gue enam kali lho. Gini-gini gue ngitung juga, soalnya kalau udah selusin mungkin bisa gue jual ke toko pecah belah. Lumanyan kan buat nambah uang jajan gue."

_"Ih, elu ngomongnya gitu amat sih Baek! Emangnya gue jahat banget apa gitu?"_

Ya Tuhan! Gue ikhlas kau misal Engkau mau nyabut nyawa si Idiot Chanyeol sekarang juga.

Sumpah itu anak bikin gue makin dongkol setengah hidup!

Bisa-bisanya dia nanya se-jahat apa dia? _WHAT THE HEll?!_ Kampret! Kambing Buluk! Kecoa Keriting! Tikus Got! Ah, semua binatang Bau tu buat dia!

Mati aja sana Lue! Ikhlas gue, Lahir Batin! Hah!

"Udah ah! Elu bikin gue makin BETE! Gue matiin, Bye! Jangan misscall gue lagi, Berisik tauk!"

**Pip**

Gue matiin teleponnya, gue udah gak tahan musti denger ocehan dia yang bener-bener gak punya dosa itu.

Huweee.. Sialan! Kenapa gue malah mewek gini sih. Ah, Chanyeol jahat! Tega banget dia buat gue yang manis ini nangis gak elit gini.

Gue lemparin semua bantal yang ada di kasur gue ke lantai. Hati gue bener-bener sakit bisa-bisanya dia bilang gitu setelah apa yang udah dia buat ke gue selama ini.

"Huweee... Chanyeol! Gue bakal bales pokoknya! Elu bakal nyesel udah bikin gue sakit hati. Gue sumpahin Lue digigit anjing besok pas berangkat sekolah, kesel gue.. Huweee.. Bego!"

Gue nangis meraung-raung, untung aja emak gue lagi kondangan jadi gue bebas ngapain aja sekarang.

Dan sekali lagi gue makin kesel pas denger HP gue bunyi..

.

_Mbeeekk... Mbeekk.. Angkat dong teleponnya.. Mbeekk.. Mbekk..._

.

Ah! Saking gue keselnya sama bunyi HP gue sendiri akhirnya gue pencet tombol merah.

Gue reject aja telepon dari dia, ganggu banget! Udah dibilang jangan telpon atau misscall lagi juga masih aja nekat.

Coba aja dia ke rumah gue sekarang juga terus minta maaf gitu sambil sujud di kaki gue mungkin aja gue mau maafin dia.

Tapi harga diri gue lebih tinggi, masa iya gue mau jatuh di lubang yang sama sih.

Lagipula selama ini gue pernah masuk ke dalam lubang mana pun sih kalau di inget-inget yang ada malah si Chanyeol itu yang hampir tiap minggu masukin lubang gue.

Astaga! Gue ngomong apa sih.. Sumpah itu refleks gue kagak sadar. Soalnya gue udah terlanjur kesel sama si Idiot itu sih, jadi manusia kok gak punya perasaan.

Udah ah, mending gue tidur aja enak. Siapa tahu bangun-bangun gue kedatangan tamu pangeran dari negeri Hastina sana, asal jangan Hanoman aja yang nonggol bisa malih rupa gue jadi makhluk yang demen gelantungan di pohon dan doyan makan pisang kayak si Chanyeol itu.

Please, deh! Kenapa sih semuanya harus selalu ngingetin sama si manusia Kebo itu.

Apa gue bener-bener cinta sama dia? Tapi dia jahat gitu, gak ngertiin perasaan gue sama sekali.

Tapi dia ganteng, Ah! Gue galaaauu Mak!

Dan Oh Tuhan!

Itu HP gue napa bunyi lagi sih, dia jadi orang tahan banting bener. Lebih tepatnya keras kepala banget, udah dikasih tahu jangan misscall juga masih aja nekat.

Please dong! Jangan bikin gue bimbang gini, gue kan niatnya mau putus sama elu Yeol!

Ngerti dikit kek..

Coba aja elu gak selingkuh, gue kan gak bakal gini juga. Elu sih ah! BEGO!

Sorry Yeol, gue reject telepon elu lagi. Gue bener-bener lagi dongkol plus marah sama elu.

Berdoa aja semoga ada keajaiban jadi pas gue bangun tidur gue amnesia dan ngajak elu balikan lagi. Kalau bisa sih gue amnesia dan ingetnya kalau gue ini anaknya konglomerat yang terbuang. Sumpah gue terobsesi banget jadi anak konglomerat soalnya emak gue pelit banget sama duit ya jadinya gue matre gini dah.

"Sorry, Yeol! Gue reject telepon elu, gue udah terlanjur sakit hati. Biarpun elu ganteng dan gue sayang sama elu... Tapi hati gue gak bisa bohong, sakit tauk! Sampe gue gak napsu makan, lihat aja sekarang gue jadi kurus gini kan. Pokoknya elu musti tanggung jawab_hiks.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**SEKIAN AND WASSALAM**

**.**

**Hahahaha *ngakak nista***

**Jangan sembur saya dengan Api naga-nya Kris wkwk**

**Sumpah! Ini FF nista bangetttt Mamakeeeeee wkwkwkwkwk**

**Salam Damai Selalu!**

**We Are One!**

***hugBaekYeol***

***Kabuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrr***


End file.
